Cervical cancer is the only cancer with definite nosogenesis in all human cancers and also the only cancer that can be reduced or eliminated through human prevention. Cervical erosion, cervical polyps, cervical intraepithelial neoplasia, cervical cancer, vaginitis, vulvar, vaginal or cervical neoplasia, virus infections, and subclinical papillomavirus infections can be detected through a colposcope. The colposcope has an application value in diagnosing early cervical canceration and distinguishing tumors from inflammation, and also has a special application value in the treatment of cervical epithelial neoplasia. Because the location and range of the cervical epithelial lesions can be determined through the colposcope, the acquisition and storage of video images of the colposcope or a computer are important for tracking cervical lesions.
In the prior art, in use of the colposcope, doctors, based on images acquired by the colposcope, make judgment and evaluation on the images acquired by the colposcope by observing changes of cervical epithelium by naked eye after the use of physiological saline, 5% acetic acid solution and 5% compound iodine solution. However, there are insufficient gynecologists who know about the colposcope and diagnosis currently. At the same time, there are no standardized diagnostic criteria in the examination of cervical cancer. Therefore, it is impossible to ensure the correct examination operation of the grassroots medical staff. Incorrect image analysis can lead to error biopsy of abnormal parts, thus resulting in misdiagnosis, missed diagnosis or excessive biopsy. In addition, since there are no quantitative standards and unified evaluation standards, different experts will have different evaluation results (subject to subjective factors) on images of the same patient even if the experts are gathered to evaluate the examined and collected images. This affects the accuracy and consistency of evaluation.
Based on the above technical problems, an intelligent identification method for images from a colposcope is provided in Chinese patent application CN201510870263.2, which improves the screening speed by only extracting characteristics of images of a suspected lesion area, and improves the diagnosis consistency of the different doctors on the same image to some extent through a computer assisted diagnosis technology and comparison of standard colposcope image library on the same screen. Although the above invention solves the problems in the existing cervical cancer diagnosis process to some extent, there are certain errors occurred in the judgment due to comparison only on the lesion areas. Moreover, the diagnosis is made only against patients suffering from the cervical cancer, which is not applicable to routine examinations of the cervix uteri.